Collection of HP Oneshots
by Meganelf
Summary: a series of HP oneshots each one is independant from the others. please review!
1. Crawling back

**Crawling Back**

"Promise you won't tell anyone? Especially not Ron. He wouldn't understand, especially with how he's been acting lately," Hermione asked Harry, who nodded in responce.

"Of course I won't tell. You know me," He said with a smile. Hermione stood up on tip-toe and kissed him on the cheek. There was a huge crash coming from behind Hermione, so she turned to see Ron, open mouthed, with a broken bowl around his feet that looked like it had been full of porridge. He started turning red, his lips moving, searching for words to say. His eyes began to glaze over, and Hermione reached out her hand and began to walk toward him, "Ron..."

"NO!" he shouted, withdrawing before Hermione would touch him. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE HERMIONE!" He bellowed, pointing his spoon at her face.

Her hand came up to cover her mouth, and tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"NOW!" He screamed. She looked up at him through her tearing eyes, and he glared at her. The glare that he always gave to Malfoy. She let out a small wimper before running past Ron, through the kitchen, out the back door of The Burrow, and into the moonlight. She could hear the muffled yells of Harry, that sounded something along the lines of, "You IDIOT! Look what you've DONE! THAT'S THE THIRD TIME TODAY THAT YOU'VE BLOWN UP ON HER!"

Hermione's knees hit the ground and she fell face first, catching herself with her hands. She cried freely, letting out gasps of air and shuddering. A small pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to her feet with surprising strength. Hermione saw the blurry forms of Ginny and Molly Weasley in front of her, Ginny still holding fast to her shoulders.

"It's ok, Hermione," she said with a surprisingly calm voice, and continued, "Don't worry ab-" but she was cut off.

Hermione wimpered as she heard Ron's outburst from inside. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, HARRY! IS MY SISTER NOT GOOD ENOUGH SO YOU HAVE TO TAKE MY GIRL TOO!" Hermione shuddred again, and continued to sob.

"C'mon Mione, I'm going to take you inside so you can floo home." Molly said, "I'll send your bags after you." Ginny began to lead her inside, and back through the door.

She heard a thump from the living room, and Harry's voice continue once again, but at a much softer level.

"I am NOT taking Hermione from you. And if she could hear you call her 'your girl' she would hex you for it." He said, "_Ennervate,_" he encanted, and Ron jumped up from where he had fallen on the floor. Hermione tried to stop Ginny from dragging her into the living room, but to no avail. The moment she saw Ron, she stopped dead in her tracks, and he looked up to her, his face still red from his anger. "Hermione," he said, "I'm so-"

"SHUT YOUR FACE, RON! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, and took a hanful of Floo Powder that Mrs. Weasley was holding out to her. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasly, for the lovely time." She gave her a hug, and gave one to Ginny as well. She walked up to Harry and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks," she whispered to him under her breath so no one else could hear it and gave him a hug as well. She walked into the fireplace, and turned around, looking around the room. Ron was looking at her, actually surprised that she hadn't given him a goodbye kiss. She threw the powder into the stone interior of the fireplace, and carefuly recited her address in a monotone voice. She became engulphed in green flames and began to fall, landing in the living room of her home in London. She heard her father's voice from the diretion of the kitchen. "Hermione? Why are you home so soon?" he asked, walking into the room.

"No reason, just wanted to come!" she said enthusiasticly, plastering a fake grin on her face. "Mrs. Weasley said that she would send my bags over soon. I don't know where they'll end up in the house, do keep an eye out for them, ok?" She said as she left the room and headed up the stairs to her bedroom.

_Everybody knows that I was such a fool to ever let go of you_

_Baby I was wrong_

_Yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone_

_It was time that we moved on_

_I know I broke your heart, I didn't mean to break your heart_

_But Baby here I am_

"HERMIONE!" Her mother hollored from downstairs. "TELEPHONE!" Hermione closed her book and decended the stairs. She took the phone from her mother's hand. "Hello?"

"Hermione?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Ron... I'm so-"

Hermione slammed the phone back down on the reciever, holding back her tears. "Idiot," she mumbled.

"What did you say, dear?"

"Nothing Mum!"

The phone rang agin, and for the third time that day, Hermione picked it up to hear Ron on the other end. She just slammed the phone down without saying anything and walked back up to her room, where she found Pig cornered by Crookshanks. She tore the letter off of his leg and glanced down at the bottom, where it read, Ron. She ripped it up, and gave Pig a treat before sending him back out the window. "Moron..." she mumbled again.

_Banging on your front door_

_My pride spilled on the floor,_

_My hands and knees are bruised,_

_And I'm crawling back to you._

_Begging for a second chance_

_Are you gonna let me in?_

_I was running from the truth_

_And now I'm crawling back to you_

The thunder rolled outside, and the rain poured down in heavy drops. "I would hate to be out tonight!" Mrs Granger commented as she looked out the window. "Horrible weather." She sat down on the sofa next to Hermione, "Why are you so down in the dumps, dear?" Hermione just shrugged, and watched her father, who was tending the fire.

"Mum, why is it that boys are so confusing?" She asked, hoping that her mother would have an answer to the only question that she couldn't research to find the answer herself. Her mother just smiled and watched her husband.

"I don't know. I don't even think that they know." She shrugged.

"I'm going to go get myself a glass of water," Hermione said as she stood up and walked off to the kitchen.

DING DONG!

"Will you get that Hermione?" Her father called

"Yes!" she yelled back, walking across the kitchen and into the front room. Lightning cracked overhead. "Who would be out in this weather?" she mumbled.

She opened the door, and saw a mop of messy red hair. Ron was on his knees on the front doorstep, and she looked down at him, glared, and then slammed the door.

_I know you're in there and you can make me wait_

_But I'm not gonna wait_

_It's the least that I can do to tell you face to face_

The doorbell rang again, and Hermione opened it roughly. "What Ron!" she demended feircely.

_I was Lying to myself_

_And now I'm dying in this hell_

_Girl I know you're mad,_

_I can't blame you for being mad_

_But baby here I am_

"I know you're mad, Mione..."

"Damn right I am!"

"But I just want to tell you that I'm sorry and that I shouldn't have reacted like that. I was lying to myself. I really am sorry."

_Banging on your front door_

_My pride spilled on the floor,_

_My hands and knees are bruised,_

_And I'm crawling back to you._

_Begging for a second chance_

_Are you gonna let me in?_

_I was running from the truth_

_And now I'm crawling back to you_

Hermione looked down at Ron. He was soaked, his hands were shaking, and he was really pale. He looked up to meet her eyes, and she saw that he was crying. Actually crying.

_If you could see these tears I'm crying_

_Touch these hands that can't stop shaking_

_Hear my heart that's barely beating_

_You will see a different man_

_But Baby here I am_

Hermione grabbed his shaking hands and pulled him to his feet. She looked up into his blue eyes and saw that he really was hurt. "Come inside," she told him, her voice once again soft and gentle. She handed him a towel and shut the front door.

"I'm so-" Ron began

"It's ok, Ron. I'm sorry," she stated, stood on her tip toes, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

_Banging on your front door_

_My pride spilled on the floor,_

_My hands and knees are bruised,_

_And I'm crawling back to you._

_Begging for a second chance_

_Are you gonna let me in?_

_I was running from the truth_

_And now I'm crawling back to you_

_Banging on your front door_

_My pride spilled on the floor,_

_I was runing from the truth,_

_Now I'm crawling back to you._

_Crawling back to you_

_Crawling back to you_

_Crawling back to you_


	2. Incomplete

A/N I cried when I wrote this, so I hope you all like it...

**Incomplete**

The 20 year-old Harry Potter sat on his overstuffed couch, cradling his head in his hands. The tears he had held in for so long streaking down his cheeks. His emerald eyes were glazed over and his messy raven hair wasn't even making an effort to resist being neat.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_

_Distant faces with no place left to go_

He wiped the tears from his cheeks and stood up so ubruptly, all the blood rushed to his head, momentarily blurring his vision, but he payed no heed to it. He walked out of his temporary two-room apartment and walked onto the wet streets of London. The streets were almost completely abandoned, and the rain poured heavily on the wizard, mixing with his salty tears.

_Without you within me I can't find no rest_

_Where I'm going is anybody's guess._

His feet carried him through the soaked streets to some unknown destination. The familiar faces of his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, flashing through his mind.

Ron Weasley, his long ginger hair and freckles, complimenting his crooked smile. Harry had farewelled him almost a month before, as Ron went off to go work in Romania with his older brother Charlie, who worked with dragons. He had grown out his hair in the style of his other brother, Bill, and had a gotee that he had grown out ever since he saw one in a muggle magazine. Harry had recieved an owl that morning from Ron, saying that he was doing great, with the exception of a few cuts and bruises.

Hermione Granger though, was of a different sort entirely. She was the most brilliant witch that Harry had ever met, and he had met quite a few. When he saw her face, his stomach gave a small flip. She had brown hair, no longer bushy, but wavy, that framed her perfect face. His heart dropped as he remembered what had happened earlier that day.

She had been offered a job in the US, as an assistant, not to mention body guard, to the Minister of Magic in America. She had been ecstatic when she recieved the owl, but when Harry had taken her to the train station that morning, she was crying her eyes out. The two of them had said their goodbyes, and she had kissed him on the cheek before she had boarded.

Unconcously, Harry's hand flew up to where she had kissed him, feeling his face grow warm.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake, but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is_

_Incomplete_

He'd had so many chances when he could have shown his feelings for her.

But now...

He couldn't do anything now.

He sighed, wishing that he could get a timeturner and stop her from getting on that train.

_Voices tell me I should carry on_

_But I am swimming in an ocean all alone_

_Baby, my Baby_

_It's written on your face_

_You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

'I could have told her, I could have stopped her...,' He thought. He stopped dead in his tracks and said, "It's not like I can change it now."

He turned around in defeat, and began the walk back to his apartment.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake, but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But withough you all I'm going to be is_

_Incomplete_

He walked back through the streets. He didn't notice the rain start to ceace and the sunbeams shining through the the breaking clouds.

He dragged his feet through the puddles that had collected on the sidewalk. A group of children all in uniform emerged from a large building where they had taken shelter from the rain. A small boy with messy black hair ran almost strait into Harry.

"I'm sorry, Sir," He said before racing off again after his friends. Harry watched the boy run away, wishing that he could be so carefree again. In a way, he saw himself inside that boy. Or who he could have been if Voldemort hadn't have marked him.

The boy ran up to his friends. A girl with brown hair, who was clutching a panflet about a museum in her hands, and a boy with red hair, although not as red as Ron's. He realized that the children must be only 10 years old, and if any of them were magical, they would be attending Hogwarts next year.

Harry watched as the group of children were ushered down the streets by their teacher, then resumed the walk back to his apartment.

_I don't mean to drag it on_

_But I can't seem to let you go_

_I don't wanna make you face this world alone_

_I wanna let you go_

He climbed the stairs to his apartment, unlocking the door and walking in, not even bothering to turn on the lights. He heard a sniffleing noise, and did a double-take and switched on the lights. There, in the middle of the room, she stood.

"Hermione, are you alright?" he stammered, running up to her and folding his arms around her delicate body. She buried her head into his chest, collapsing in a fit of tears. "It's alright, Mione. I'm here."

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is_

_Incomplete_

Hermione lifted her head off of Harry's chest and whispered, "I can't do it."

"You are the strongest witch I've ever known, of course you can do it" Harry said, sitting down on the couch and pulling her down next to him.

"I can't... I...," She began to cry again.

Harry lifted her chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

Her chocolate brown eyes were so beautiful...

So beautiful...

Before he knew what he was doing, his lips met hers, and all sence of time was lost. She was so delicate and gentle but something about that instant made Harry feel like he was going to faint. He pulled back from the kiss, their foreheads still together, and he smiled.

"I love you Hermione," He whispered, all sadness in his voice gone.

"I love you too. I think I always have," She responded, her steady voice a blessing on his ears.

_Incomplete... _


	3. The Crimson Falls

The shadow had been looming over our heads for so long. It seemed that all had been lost in some way, and if it hadn't already been taken, it was in danger of it.

Everything seemed hopeless. Everything…

DRIP

Something inside me was pained, looking around the room of students.

Every one of them had a weary expression, and those who didn't had faces streaked with tears.

DROP

Something seemed wrong. Something always seemed wrong.

DRIP

The boy on whose shoulders rested the lives of all of the humankind was standing with a blank expression in the corner. He had grown up so much in such a little amount of time. It seemed only yesterday to me that I had seen him for the first time, small and scraggly. But now in his place stood a man. A man who hadn't rested for years; one who's sanity lingered on the brink. He was strong and tall, his face already creased with lines and his raven black hair was streaked with silver long before it should have been. His emerald eyes were misted over, lost somewhere between thought and exhaustion. It was amazing how he had been forced to grow up.

How all of us were forced to grow up.

DROP

It didn't seem fair, I thought, that so many people can live carelessly without a second thought while we - this group - sat in the small living room, all of us already bearing some sign of the age that we were far from reaching - one that made us all look old and weary. Made us look hopeless. I reached my hand up to my own red locks, tracing the silver streak unconsciously with my fingers.

DRIP

So many things that happened could have been prevented. Too many mistakes on our side gave the other side the unfair advantage.

But who ever said that life was fair.

No one had.

DROP

Our only hope now was the boy - no, man - in the corner, gazing into the fire's alchemic depths, as if the solution would be written there, plain as daylight.

The group became silent. Nothing stirred in the room, save the carefree fire that crackled softly, happily unaware of what was about to happen.

DRIP

I looked down to my hands. The blood had begun to flow again from the wounds. They just refused to heal.

The man stirred in the corner, and with a final glance to us - his comrades - walked out of the thick oak doors and into the moonlight. Everyone capable followed suit.

DROP

The lush green grass of springtime was mockingly soft under our feet as the troop soundlessly walked across the field. We new exactly what we were up against, and we knew that our time was limited. I walked silently among them, ignoring the constant drip of crimson from my flesh.

DRIP

Our group formed a line and positioned ourselves on the hill, knowing exactly what was on the other side, trying to prepare ourselves for whatever might become of us and our friends.

DROP

Everything after that seemed a blur to me. There was shouting. And screaming. And pain. Lots of pain. Too much.

DRIP

A rainbow of lights were streaking the sky. Some had fallen on the other side, but none had on ours. We were winning. Actually winning.

DROP

To my right, I could see the man and his enemy. The one that had tried to kill him countless times before. They were locked in an epic battle, blocking every attack sent their way. They were like a blur, light flashing in the air between them, making it impossible to discern whether either of them had been hit.

DRIP

They had stopped. He had somehow broken through his enemy's defense. His enemy fell to the ground, a puddle of black liquid surrounding it within mere moments.

DROP

All of the enemies were suddenly dead. As if they had been bound to the earth by the life of their master. It was amazing.

None of us had thought that we had stood a chance. And yet, we were still alive. All of us.

DRIP

I looked to my friends. All were so happy now that the evil was gone - jumping around and celebrating the long awaited victory.

Too bad I never made it out to congratulate them…

"_When your time is up, your time is up. And you just pray to God that you have done something worthwhile with your life. I prayed. I prayed that the guys would never forget this night and what we had. This was our championship, and this was their gift to me._

"_They chose me a spot on the hill so I could guard the field as seasons passed time and time again. To bring a team of men together like that is something short of magic. I hope I'll be missed and I want people to cry at my funeral. But the one thing that I don't want to be is I don't want to be forgotten. And I think I've done a pretty good job of that." _

This story was inspired by Cameron Duncan, and the quote is from his short film, Strike Zone. May he and his stories always be remembered and may he forever rest in peace.


End file.
